In recent years, a minimization has quickly progressed as a result of the development of lithographic techniques in the field of fine processing for production of semiconductor devices or liquid crystal devices. As such means for the minimization, the wavelength of an irradiation light has generally been shortened. Specifically, such an irradiation light has been changed from the conventional ultraviolet ray including g-line (wavelength: 438 nm) and i-line (wavelength: 365 nm) as typical examples, to DUV (deep ultra violet).
Presently, a KrF excimer laser (wavelength: 248 nm) lithographic technique has been introduced into the market, and an ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm) lithographic technique, which is directed towards the further shortening wavelength of an irradiation light, is being introduced. Moreover, an F2 excimer laser (wavelength: 157 nm) lithographic technique is being studied as a technique for the next generation. Furthermore, an electron beam lithographic technique, which somewhat differs from the above techniques, is also intensively being studied.
As a resist with high resolution for such an irradiation light with a short wavelength or electron beam, a “chemically amplified resist” containing a photoacid generator has been proposed. At present, the improvement and development of this chemically amplified resist have vigorously been progressing.
In accordance with the shortening wavelength of an irradiation light, the structure of a resin used for resists has also changed. For example, in the KrF excimer laser lithography, polyhydroxystyrene having high transparency to an irradiation light with a wavelength of 248 nm or modified resins in which hydroxyl groups in polyhydroxystyrene are protected with an acid-dissociable solubility-inhibiting group are used. However, in the ArF excimer laser lithography, the above resins cannot always be used because their transparency is insufficient to the laser with a wavelength of 193 nm.
Accordingly, as a resist resin used in the ArF excimer laser lithography, an acrylic resin that is transparent to a laser with a wavelength of 193 nm has become a focus of attention. As such an acrylic resin, a copolymer of (meth)acrylic acid ester having an adamantane skeleton at an ester moiety thereof and (meth)acrylic acid ester having a lactone skeleton at an ester moiety thereof is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 10-319595, 10-274852, or the like.
However, when these acrylic resins are used as resist resins, resist patterns to be formed are not necessarily favorable. Thus, the cross section of a resist pattern shape formed by using such an acrylic resin becomes a convex or concave form and therefore, precise lithography onto a substrate to be processed cannot be performed in some cases. Moreover, when the resin contained in a resist composition condenses with time, the insoluble matter called a microgel generates. Thus, voids generate in a resist pattern, and as a result, disconnection or defect may occur in a circuit.
Recently, in the production of semiconductor devices, the diameter of a substrate has grown from 200 mm to 300 mm. However, in the case of using such a large substrate, the size of a resist pattern to be formed is likely to vary.
In the production line of semiconductor elements, baking such as PEB (post exposure baking) is carried out. A difference (approximately several degrees (° C.)) in the heat treatment temperature (PEB temperature) may be generated among baking units (baking devices). As a result, there are some cases where, due to such a difference in the temperature, the size of a resist pattern to be formed is different depending on a baking unit that is used. Accordingly, a resist pattern that does not significantly depend on the PEB temperature has been desired.
On the other hand, a chemically amplified resist composition, which comprises a resin containing a constitutional unit having a cyano group, is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2002-244295, 2000-258915, 2002-268222, and 2001-264982, for example. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-244295 describes a cyano group as a substituent of an alicyclic hydrocarbon group contained in a group that is dissociated by the action of acid contained in a resin (acid-dissociable group). Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-258915 describes that a cyano group having polymerization unit maintains its adhesiveness to a substrate due to the presence of a cyano group as a polar substituent, thereby contributing to the improvement of the dry etching resistance of a resist. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-268222 describes that the use of a resin containing a specific constitutional unit having a cyano group enables the improvement of line edge roughness. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-264982 describes that the use of a resin containing a specific constitutional unit having a cyano group enables the improvement of transparency to 157 nm that is an F2 excimer laser wavelength.
However, resist compositions, which comprise the resins containing a constitutional unit having a cyano group described in the aforementioned publications, cannot sufficiently inhibit roughness on the side wall of a resist pattern that is generated as a result of the patterning with an excimer laser and the subsequent processing procedure, that is, the generation of line edge roughness. Accordingly, in order to achieve further line slimming, a circuit width might become uneven or the circuit might be broken down, and there may be a risk of resulting in decrease in a yield during the production process of semiconductors.
As an acrylic monomer that will be a material for a polymer that is useful as an optical material having excellent optical properties, low hygroscopicity, and heat resistance, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-100145 discloses an ester derivative of a (meth)acrylic acid having an alicyclic skeleton with a cyano group as a substituent. In addition, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-100145 describes that the above ester derivative of a (meth)acrylic acid can be used singly or in the form of a copolymer of itself and other unsaturated compounds such as (meth)acrylic acid or an ester thereof.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-193958 discloses a methacrylic acid ester having an alicyclic skeleton with a cyano group as a substituent. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-189313 discloses a thermoplastic resin formed by polymerization of a monomer composition containing a methacrylic acid ester that includes those described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-193958, or a monomer composition containing a methacrylic acid ester and (meth)acrylic acid ester that includes those described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-193958. Moreover, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-189313 describes that the above thermoplastic resin is excellent in terms of heat resistance, transparency and anti-hygroscopicity, and is useful for an adhesive, a paint, a fiber-treating agent, a mold-releasing agent, a resin-modifier, a selectively permeable membrane, etc.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-216632 describes that a polymer comprising a constitutional unit having a cyano group is useful for an optical disk substrate. Still further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2-211401 describes that a polymer comprising a constitutional unit having a cyano group is useful for optical components and optical elements. Still further, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 1-92206 describes that a polymer comprising a constitutional unit having a cyano group is useful as a material for an optical disk, plastic lens, or the like.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,678 describes a resist composition, which comprises a (meth)acrylic copolymer comprising a constitutional unit having a group having a polar moiety and a constitutional unit having a group that is dissociated by the action of acid, and a photoacid generator. This publication describes that the above resist composition is excellent in terms of sensitivity and resolution, and thus that it is used in ArF excimer laser (wavelength: 193 nm) lithography or the like. In this publication, examples of a polar moiety (polar group) may include a cyano group and lactone. In addition, the examples section in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,678 describes a polymer formed by polymerization of pantolactone methacrylate, isobornyl methacrylate, and methacrylic acid (Example 3), a polymer formed by polymerization of 5-(4-)cyano-2-norbornyl methacrylate, 2′-acetoxyethyl methacrylate, 1-butyl methacrylate, and methacrylic acid (Example 4), a polymer formed by polymerization of 5-(4-)cyano-2-norbornyl methacrylate, methacrylonitrile, t-butyl methacrylate, and methacrylic acid (Example 5), and a polymer formed by polymerization of 5-(4-)cyano-2-norbornyl methacrylate, t-butyl methacrylate, and methacrylic acid (Example 6).
However, the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,678 does not describe a resist polymer, which comprises a constitutional unit having a cyano group, a constitutional unit having an acid-dissociable group, and a constitutional unit having a lactone skeleton. With regard to the resist composition described in the example section of the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 6,165,678, it cannot necessarily be said that a resist pattern shape to be formed is favorable, and that the occurrence of line edge roughness and generation of microgels are less degree.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-352694 discloses a chemically amplified resist material, which comprises: an acid-sensitive polymer, which has a constitutional unit containing an alkali-soluble group protected by a protecting group having a moiety containing at least one nitrile group having self-dissociable ability, wherein the above alkali-soluble group is dissociated due to acid, so as to impart alkali solubility to the above copolymer, a constitutional unit containing an alkali-soluble group protected by a protecting group having alicyclic hydrocarbon, wherein the above alkali-soluble group is dissociated due to acid, so as to impart alkali solubility to the above copolymer, and a constitutional unit containing an alkali-soluble group protected by a protecting group having a lactone structure, wherein the above alkali-soluble group is dissociated due to acid, so as to impart alkali solubility to the above copolymer; and an acid generator. The example section of Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-352694 describes polymers containing 2-methyl-1-propionitrilecyclohexyl methacrylate as a constitutional unit having a cyano group (Examples 4, 5, 6, and 7), and a polymer containing 2-ethyl-1-propionitrilecyclohexyl methacrylate as a constitutional unit having a cyano group (Example 8).
However, the polymers described in the examples in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-352694 are not necessarily sufficient in terms of the stability of a constitutional unit having a cyano group. Thus, when these polymers are used as resist resins, the physical properties thereof may change in some cases, and it may be difficult to handle such polymers. In addition, the resist composition described in the examples in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 11-352694 is not necessarily sufficient in terms of dry etching resistance.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-122007, published on Apr. 25, 2003, discloses a positive-acting resist composition, which comprises a resin containing a constitutional unit having a cyano group, a constitutional unit having an alicyclic lactone structure and a constitutional unit having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, and a photoacid generator. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-122007 describes constitutional units having cyclohexane lactone, norbornane lactone, or adamantane lactone, as constitutional units having an alicyclic lactone structure. More specific examples are given below.

Moreover, the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-122007 describes that the resin used for the resist composition may also comprise a constitutional unit having a lactone structure. Specific examples of such a constitutional unit having a lactone structure are given below.

However, the resist composition described in the aforementioned Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-122007, which comprises a constitutional unit having cyclohexane lactone or norbornane lactone as a constitutional unit having an alicyclic lactone structure, a constitutional unit having a cyano group, and a constitutional unit having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, is not necessarily sufficiently be favorable in terms of a resist pattern shape formed therefrom. Moreover, a polymer comprising a constitutional unit having adamantane lactone as a constitutional unit having an alicyclic lactone structure, a constitutional unit having a cyano group, and a constitutional unit having an alicyclic hydrocarbon group, is generally expensive, and such a polymer is not always be excellent in terms of solubility in organic solvents.